


Too Much Coffee

by harvestangel99



Series: Too Much Coffee [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Midnight calls, Childishness, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kakashi is weird, Sakura is hyper, Shinobi code, breaking and entering - kind of, caffeine high, jumping on furniture, kakasaku - Freeform, planning conception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestangel99/pseuds/harvestangel99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has been woken up in the middle of the night by ANBU operatives. He wants to know why. -One shot- -complete-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This maybe a bit crackish and ooc but let me know what you think
> 
> ~harvestangel99~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or any related characters. That distinct honour goes to Kishimoto-Sama.

 

"Kakashi. Kakashi. You need to wake up."

Kakashi sat bolt upright at the sound of the ANBU's voice. He ran a hand through his gravity defying silver hair tiredly.

"Nani? What's wrong?"

"It's Sakura."

"Why? What is wrong? Where is she?" A note of panic entered Kakashi's voice.

"She's broken into the Hokage's personal library and she's jumping up and down on an armchair."

Kakashi covered his face with his hand.

"Why hasn't Tsunade-Sama dealt with it?"

"Do YOU want to wake HER up?"

"Ahhhh point taken. Well why didn't you ANBU deal with it?"

"Sakura-San has the same temper as Tsunade-Sama. Besides she's your wife, YOU deal with her."

"Fine but you need to leave so I can"

The ANBU left and Kakashi threw on his clothes and climbed out the window and took to the roofs travelling towards the Hokage Building. Upon arriving he quickly and silently found the library. Standing at the door he silently observed the scene before him. It was just as the ANBU had said. There was his beautiful pink haired wife jumping up and down on the armchair, reading a huge book. Suddenly she was alerted to her husband's presence.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi internally flinched.

"Sakura don't call me that. I haven't been your Sensei in years besides I'm your husband for Kami's sake."

"Sorry 'Kashi" She replied with a huge grin.

It was then that Kakashi noticed the abandoned thermos on the floor

"Sakura-Koi what was in the thermos?"

"COFFEE!" Sakura's grin got even creepily bigger

'Kuso!' Kakashi thought to himself

"Kashi-Koi, guess what I'm reading about?"

"What my love?"

"The Shinobi Rules. I know them off by heart but they are just soo interesting"

"That does sound extremely interesting Sakura-Koi but you are aware that it's three in the morning aren't you? Also you are not meant to be drinking coffee while we are trying to get you pregnant and I doubt jumping on furniture is exactly productive for a foetus trying to attach itself to your uterus wall."

Sakura blanched at her husband's wording before regaining her composure.

" Well that's actually why I was here originally I thought Shishou would have a book or a scroll on Conception or Fertility and I didn't think some coffee as an aid would harm our chances that much. But then I drank all the coffee and got a bit hyper and got a bit sidetracked..." She trailed off.

"Did you find anything before you got sidetracked?"

"Yes I did actually and I'm glad you are here actually I won't need to write it all down now. Can you whip out your Sharingan and give it all a read please"

Kakashi pulled up his Hitai-ate and opened his scarred Sharingan eye, muttering under his breath something about slave labour and not becoming the Copy Ninja to memorise baby making scrolls. His Wife just smirked at him knowing he was just excited as she was about getting pregnant and restarting the Hatake Clan. Just as he finished and they were cleaning up they heard a thump from the next room. Kakashi grabbed Sakura and wrapped his hand around her mouth in case she was still hyper enough to give their positions away.

"Sak what's in the next room?"

"Umm Shishou's bedroom..."

"Kuso! Kami-Sama, Sakura are you trying to get us killed?"

"No? Look Kashi-Koi lets just calmly and quietly climb out the window and go home."

Kakashi grinned perversely at this

"Okay and we can practice our baby making skills until the caffeine is out of your system and you can sleep."

Kakashi then picked up his wife bridal style and without giving her a chance to speak, climbed out the window and they disappeared into the night.


End file.
